


Memories

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Memories.Will had plenty of them were Hannibal Lecter was concerned. An amalgam of horror and happiness that most wouldn’t treasure but in all honestly he did.Now things were different.He didn’t want to dwell on their past, but focus more on the future ahead full of blood and bliss.So he started taking pictures.





	Memories

 

Memories.

Will had plenty of them were Hannibal Lecter was concerned. An amalgam of horror and happiness that most wouldn’t treasure but in all honestly he did.

Now things were different.

He didn’t want to dwell on their past, but focus more on the future ahead full of blood and bliss.

So he started taking pictures.

His first was of Hannibal sleeping, a long night of murder and the melding of their bodies had brought him to slumber fast. They had only been a little over two months at that point, comfortable but careful with newfound intimacy.

He snapped the shot on his phone and went back to sleep, comforted by being close enough that Hannibal’s breath tickled his cheek.

The next few were he hoped caught unaware though Hannibal would never tell him if they weren’t so he let himself believe. They were of Hannibal outside reading the newspaper and checking on their past lives. He’d pulled out his phone and taken them from the balcony above the porch. Hannibal’s hair glistened in the sun and Will knew he’d remember the shine all the rest of his days.

Then Hannibal decided not to pretend anymore.

He’d look when Will took them, the first time a shock that made Will drop his phone and laugh.

“You aren’t supposed to look!”

Hannibal’s smile was another memory he’d take to his grave.

“I’ve always looked you just weren’t watching.”

After that the pictures got better, closer, and some even steamier than just admiration of Hannibal’s face. Will had moved onto a proper camera by then, zoom lens and everything fancier than he deserved, and before long Hannibal insisted on tit for tat.

So their memories weren’t just of Hannibal, often Will woke to the click of the lens and smiled.

“My sleeping face can’t be that interesting.”

Hannibal would run his hand down Will’s naked back and the shiver felt like the first time every time.

“Every part of you is interesting,” Hannibal said, “but I will never tire of you in peaceful sleep beside me. It’s a view I’d dreamed of often in our years apart.”

Will reached out and touched his chest.

“This isn’t a dream.”

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it.

“What is love but not a dream made flesh? Our photographic memories help the worry I’ve gone insane with want of you, that things are real and you are here. Sleeping faces, smiling faces, I want every memory of you happy captured for all time.”

Will smiled and closed his eyes again.

“Then I’ll go back to sleep so you can get more.”

He often most mornings pretended to be asleep longer after, though they both knew he was awake.

Sometimes he’d drift off anyway and wake with Hannibal curled against him, his warm breath against Will’s neck a balm to his inner demons.

But most often he’d blink open his eyes after a few faked minutes just in time for another click.

“Happy? Or do you need longer?”

Hannibal would set down the camera and stare down at him with so much love Will’s heart would ache.

“You know what I need, don’t you?”

Will would pull him down for a kiss and savor the taste.

After all, who knew what tomorrow would bring?


End file.
